Sea Blue
by Nick Kay Keith
Summary: When Team Rocket successfully steals a pokemon from Misty, what lengths will she go to gain her pokemon back? DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Being the youngest child is never easy, especially when you have three older sisters that are all phenomenal pokemon trainers. I spent my entire childhood longing to be like my older sisters, but now that I'm older, I don't want to be anything like them.

My sisters are all gorgeous yet conceited. They think of me as a "baby" still, even though I'm 14. I'm one of Kanto's youngest gym leaders! I've been places nobody has dreamed of going with my best friends- Ash and Brock.

I miss Ash and Brock a ton when I think about it. We had so many awesome memories. Ash always wanted to be the top pokemon trainer of the world, while Brock wanted to be a great breeder. You're probably wondering- what was my goal?

My goal is to become the best water pokemon trainer there is. There is something about water pokemon that all the other types don't have. They are elegant, beautiful, and intelligent. I have a strong connection to all water pokemon that not many people have. Although, sometimes, I wish I had a connection to pokemon like Ash had. Ash always had a connection to every sort of pokemon, and he was proud of it.

I'm designing a sign to hang in my gym, The Cerulean Gym, to greet the challengers. I've been brainstorming some random quotes to put on the sign, like "Enter if you dare" or "You're going to lose". Those quotes are extremely cheesy and simple, but that is what makes them hilarious. I decided to postpone to sign designing until later. For now, it's time to feed my pokemon.

"Go! Psyduck, Corsola, Horsea, Caserin, Gyarados and Starmie!" I had seven magnificent pokemon, but unfortunately I am limited to six as all other trainers are. My staryu is at Professor Oak's lab.

I filled each of the pokemon's bowls up with the delicious new food I just stocked up on. Caserin, my luvdisc, ate every morsel in about two minutes. Horsea, however, was eating very slowly. I greatly enjoy eating with my pokemon- it's the perfect time to spend quality time together. "BANG!" Suddenly, we were interrupted.

There were two people in the doorway, dressed in chinese apparel. One had extremely long, pink hair and the other had short, purple hair. They both had their eyes closed and seemed to be doing the same pose. They were about the same height, too. It wasn't until they started walking in when I noticed they had an adorable Meowth with them! Even though I'm a water trainer, pokemon like Meowth are so cute that they make my heart melt!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** 2

"Hevvo," the accented man with purple hair spoke.

"HI!" I exclaimed, trying to sound courteous. "Are you here for a challenge?"

"Vof courve," the long haired girl said evilly. There was something about their accent that seemed unnatural; I think it was that they desperately replaced every other letter with a V, basically.

"I love your Meowth! He's so cute!" I couldn't resists picking up Meowth and cuddling it to death. His sandy colored fur was silky smooth and his nose was very moist. "OWWWWWW!" I shrieked. Meowth scratched my face three times! I suddenly felt like a giant voltorb used self-destruct on my face. The burning feeling was extraordinary. Both of the strange trainers looked at each other and chuckled. "We can battle right this way..." I grunted.

I took the pair through the most elegant hallway in the gym. Both of the walls were made of pure glass. Essentially, the hallway was in a large tank of water for pokemon to swim around. I had nine magikarp and a few lanturns swimming around passionately. The strange long haired girl practically started drooling over the pokemon. I gave her a puzzled look, and the man nudged her elbow while whispering under his breath "Don't seem obvious." It only took us about two minutes to get to the highly attractive battle arena._ This would have been a perfect time to show off my sign ideas_, I thought.

I pointed out where the opposing trainers were to stand. "If you both are going to battle, then I have the right to use two pokemon at once. Sound fair?" I asked with a slight smile. They both nodded their heads with a neutral expression on their face.

"YOU'RE GOING TO LOSE!" I shouted the cheesy line I was going to put on the sign. They responded with evil, yet content looks. "Arbok...GO!" The strange girl shouted. "Wheezing...GO!" The weird boy shouted. Two poison types... I thought. "I choose you, Gyarados!" I decided to wait to call my second pokemon. It's an effective strategy I developed throughout my gym training.

"Gyarados, use hydro pump!" I shouted through the gym. Gyarados got his energy together and released an enormous length of water towards Arbok. It hit Arbok square in the head- he didn't even try to avoid it. "Now use dragon rage!" I yelled. Although dragon rage is a move that takes time to recharge, Arbok didn't move a muscle. He just sat there like a bump on a log. _Something's up,_ I thought.

"Wheezing," the boy began, "use smokescreen!" Wheezing immediately released pellets that filled the room with a smokescreen. I had never seen a smokescreen that powerful before. "WHAT? No! I can't even see my pokemon!" I angrily exclaimed.

Two minutes after intense coughing, I could finally see the arena! "What?!" I shouted with horror. My gyarados was gone. Disappeared. "I KNEW there was something weird about them!" I shrieked to myself. Immediately, I ran through the same hallway I came in, just to notice that all the pokemon in the tank had also disappeared. I ran outside the door and saw a colossal balloon with a Meowth's face as the balloon. It was obvious that they were in there, because the pink and purple hair sticks out like a sore thumb (especially in the blue sky).

"YOU IDIOTS! BRING ME BACK MY POKEMON!" I shouted into the sky with all the fear built up inside my heart. If only I had a flying pokemon...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

My brain was full of nonsense. I was beyond clustered and worried. I thought of the stupidest ideas- "Run up to the sky! Don't let them get away!" I didn't have any idea what to do. There was so much I could've done, but so little at the same time. "Excuse me, sir!" I shouted at a pedestrian. "Do you by chance have any strong flying type pokemon?"

"Why, yes," he began. "I have a pigeot. What's the worry?"

"These weird people in disguises came and took my gyarados and tons of other pokemon I had in the gym! One had long pink hair and the other had short purple hair."

"It must be Team Rocket!"

"HOW COULD I BE THAT STUPID?!" I didn't mean to take out my frustrations on him, but I did. "Team Rocket has always done that to Ash! They've never actually succeeded before!"

"Well, let's go! I choose you, Pigeot!" The massive bird came stampeding out of the pokeball. "Pigeot, we have to chase after Team Rocket!" The generous trainer jumped up onto the pokemon. He then reached out a hand to help me up. "I'm Max by the way," he stated while winking at me. I couldn't help but blush a bit.

I pointed out the direction the slow balloon traveled. I explained that the balloon was shaped and looked exactly like a Meowth's head. "Their meowth was so adorable," I explained. "I tried giving it cuddles, but it just wanted to scratch me." Max gave a careless chuckle. He seemed so focused, so engaged. Pigeot slightly sped up. The bird circled around the area several times over the course of twenty minutes. After all the time we spent searching, we couldn't find a single trace of where my pokemon were.

"Alright, Pigeot, let's land," Max commanded. We landed smoothly in what seemed to be a rest area, right in the middle of an enormous forest on the outskirts of Cerulean City. Max and I both sat down on the ground. "Max," I began. "I'm terribly sorry that I disrupted you. I shouldn't have ran to a stranger for help."

"Misty, you didn't disrupt me. Spending time with a pretty girl like you is awesome," he compassionately said. I stared into his gorgeous blue eyes. His medium brown hair lit up like a chestnut in the sunlight, and his body seemed muscular with his shirt tight in the sleeves.

"Listen, I should probably continue searching," I faintly said.

"You mean WE should probably continue searching?"

My only response was more blushing. In my embarrassment, I gazed down at the ground and saw enormous amounts of water laying on the ground, almost forming a mini-river. "Max...look," I whispered. "Could it be? Gyarados left us a path to follow."

"Well, let's get a move on!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter ****4**

I jumped out of my skin in hopes for finding the pokemon that I love more than anything in this world. Max's kindness made me feel safer than ever before. If it weren't for him here, my insanity would have made my brain shatter into a trillion pieces. I know Gyarados did all he could do- leave a trail with water. The water is quickly absorbed into the soil, and with the sun shining as bright as it is, the water will dry swiftly.

Max held my hand and lead me further down the trail. Surprisingly, not a word was said at first. We ran with all our might. Surprisingly, this trail was clean. There wasn't anything to look at (except the trees, of course) or trip over. Well, that was true until I tripped over a stone.

"YOW!" I exclaimed. "Misty! Are you okay?" Max asked with concern. "I- I think so," I replied. I rubbed my hand on my forehead to clear the sweat off, but there wasn't any sweat on my forehead. There was blood. The friction between the ground and my face must've torn some skin. "Looks pretty mad," Max spoke. "I don't care. We have important things to do now!" I said. I honestly couldn't possibly care any less about my health than I did at that moment. All I cared about was my pokemon's safety.

We continued sprinting down the trail. The water seemed never ending. It went on, and on, and on, and on. I could feel my heart beating faster as time went by, and I definitely felt nauseous. "Max, I'm at my breaking point." I burst into tears. Max didn't utter a single word. Instead, he picked me up and started running again. Max was strong. He looked muscular, but I didn't know he could sprint this fast while holding a person.

Very suddenly, Max came to a halt. There was a mysterious silence for about ten seconds. "Max? What's wrong?" I asked. "SHH!" he firmly said. I listened to him and did not bother to say anything else. I wondered why he shooshed me, though. All I had to do was listen to hear the voices of the evil Team Rocket.

"Won't be long now, Magikarp! Soon you'll all be as powerful as that Gyarados we're cloning!"

"James, should we evolve them now with our new-and-improved Team Rocket instant evolution stone?"

"I love the way you think, Jesse."

"MAGIKARP ONE, you are our lab rat. Feel honored! You're the first pokemon in the world to be instantly evolved with Team Rocket's invention.

I couldn't contain myself. I jumped out of Max's arms and I ran over to the camp. "OKAY YOU IDIOTS! YOU WILL LOSE!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter****5**

Jesse and James gave me an evil smile. I stared at them with complete and vicious anger. They seemed to think that my frustrations were funny. "Misty, since these magikarp used to belong to you, you have every right to watch them evolve with the new Team Rocket Instant Evolution stone."

"THEY WON'T BE EVOLVING YOU DOOFUSES! WHERE IS MY GYARADOS?!" I raised a fist as if I were about to attack them. "No worries," Jesse began. "Gyarados is here. If you'll look behind the Lanturns that also used to belong to you, you'll see Gyarados caged. We're abstracting all his power to insert into Meowth as we speak."

"Misty, we can't let them get away with this!" Max shouted. "Pigeot, I choose you! Call for help!" Pigeot gave a frightening chirp and flew off. "James, go begin the process. I'll take care of this squirt!" Jesse screamed. "ARBOK! GO!"

"Oh, please. I've already taken care of this weakling before...I CHOOSE YOU, HORSEA!" I exclaimed. Horsea came out with a ferocious face. I could tell that Horsea knew what was going on. "Oh, what's this? A stuffed animal?!" Jesse teased. "The real stuffed animal is that pink fur on your head!" I called to her. She let out a loud growl.

"Arbok! Use poison sting!" It was very unfortunate that I had all water pokemon in this situation, because poison has a slight advantage against water. "Horsea, dodge and use flail!" Horsea evaded the poison darts just in time and sprung towards Arbok, moving his body in a circular motion.

Horsea hit Arbok right on, and Arbok fell backwards. He lost his balance, but he quickly regained it. "Arbok, use dig!" Jesse commanded. Arbok dug underground. Dig is a difficult attack to avoid. You never know where the pokemon is going to come back at. Then, I remembered something utterly brilliant.

"Horsea, use earthquake!" I shouted. "WHAT?! A Horsea that knows earthquake?!" Jesse surprisingly said. That's what happens when you have a high level pokemon that refuses evolution. The ground shook intensely. A few trees even fell over. Arbok came rushing out of the ground with a terrifying look on his face. "Now, Horsea, finish them both with muddy water!" Horsea created a colossal amount of muddy water and shot it straight at Jesse and Arbok. They were sent flying so high into the air that a spark appeared when they were out of sight.

I was so happy I could die. I hugged Horsea and kissed him on the forehead. "Horsea," I gasped. "We have to save the rest of the pokemon!" I carried Horsea in my arms as we sprinted to the Lanturn cage. I had three Lanturn that were miserably swimming in the small cage. Behind the Lanturn cage was my Gyarados attached to some peculiar machine. Meowth was hooked up to the other ends of the cords.

"The jig is up," I told them. "You might as well go join Jesse in the sky."

"Oh, but the jig is far from up," James said. "Your Gyarados is almost powerless."

Out of nowhere, Horsea jumped out of my arms and used a water gun attack at the machine. Again, another brilliant idea that slipped my mind. Water can break electric machines. Smoke suddenly appeared from Meowth's end of the cords. "WHAT? NO!" Meowth shouted.

"Meowth, don't forget that the power has already been transferred," James stated.

"How could I forget? Now, let's take care of Misty and this squirt," Meowth replied.

"NOT SO FAST!" A voice called. I turned around and saw none other than Max and Pigeot, with a group of police officers and powerful pokemon. "Let's start this battle, shall we?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I was overwhelmed with a feeling of safety. Max was back, and he brought so many wonderful people with him. The police officers all brought their Zubats, and Nurse Joy brought her Chansey. Mrs. Ketchum was even here with Mr. Mime!

"Let's get this show on the road," Max said. "Pigeot, use fly!" The police officers, in unison, commanded their Zubats to do the same. "Horsea, use bubblebeam!" I shouted. Meowth poked each individual bubble with his claw as if it were a hobby. "Meowth," James began. "Use dragon rage!" I gasped with terror. Not only did the machine transfer stats, but it also transferred moves!

Meowth summoned a large, clear ball of power. It was larger than the pokemon itself! "Horsea, earthquake now!" Horsea summoned an earthquake, even larger than the first one. The earthquake seemed to disturb my pokemon in the tanks. Meowth was forced to unlatch the dragon rage attack in the wrong direction. The dragon rage attack hit the tank full of Magikarp.

The magikarp all flailed in hopes of returning to a tank of water. I grabbed some spare pokeballs from my bag and officially captured them. I never needed a pokeball for them, since they were always swimming in the gym.

While I was capturing my magikarp, the Zubats returned unexpectedly and hit Meowth right in the face, one after the other. Meowth was laying on the ground in weakness. Out of the sky, Pigeot flew down and gave one last blow to Meowth that sent him flying towards James. The two were hurt by the incredible force; it sent them flying towards the sky, and they too were erased with distance. "Team Rocket is blasting off agaaaaaaain!"

"WE DID IT!" I shouted with extreme happiness. "It's all thanks to you, Max," I told him. He hugged me with a large force. "Now, time to heal these pokemon!" Nurse Joy stated out of the blue. Nurse Joy walked up to the Gyarados that was desperately surviving in the tank. "I'll need to take him to the Pokemon Center to conduct a few tests- but he should be fine after that." I was beyond thankful that my pokemon were safe.

I ran towards my Lanturn and "officially captured" them as well. I had an extreme feeling of pride and joy. I had not only saved my pokemon, but I did it with people that love and care for me.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

Here I am, back at the Cerulean Gym where I belong. The first thing I did when I arrived back was return my Magikarp and Lanturn to their tanks. Their presence gave my gym an element of natural beauty.

It only took Nurse Joy two days to conduct her tests and heal Gyarados, with Chansey's help of course. Apparently, Team Rocket didn't have any type of evolution stone. It would have resulted in permanent damage to the pokemon they attempted to evolve. Nurse Joy explained it all to me earlier: "Evolution is a natural thing. Stones, such as the water stone, were naturally created to boost this process. You can't create an unnatural way of carrying out something completely natural." Gyarados was happily returned to his home.

I ate dinner with my pokemon on the night of Gyarados' arrival back home. I had all my pokemon help me put one finishing touch on the gym: a sign that read "ENTER IF YOU DARE."


End file.
